


Bounty

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [14]
Category: NCIS, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Space, Blow Jobs, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: Gibbs and Tony, interstellar bounty hunters, go after John Hart.No familiarity with Torchwood is required for reading.





	

Tony walked into the communications area as Gibbs ended the call he was on. "Just got a new job," he told Tony.

Gibbs brought up an image of a mugshot. "Remember this guy?"

"Yeah. What'd he do now?"

"Murdered the president of an interplanetary federation."

"Huh," mused Tony, "I thought he went to rehab."

"He did."

"Well, no worries, Boss. We'll bring him in."

Tony looked at the mugshot again. Different clothes, a new alias. _John Hart_ \- at least it sounded better than Alastair Huntbottom, the alias he'd been using when Tony became familiar with him. A name he'd stolen off someone unfortunate enough to have attracted his eye.

Tony turned to his own computer station. It was time to get to work.

\--

"Well," said Tony, his gun to Hart's head. "We meet again, Huntbottom."

Hart winced. "I always hated that name."

"Look how much sympathy I have for you," said Tony, his tone having turned brittle.

Gibbs came to cuff Hart and Tony lowered the gun from Hart's head, but kept it emphatically pointed at his body.

"You know," said Tony, "I never did get your real name."

Hart smirked a little, looking down at Tony's lips and back to his eyes. "Nice try, sweetheart."

Gibbs sighed. "Shut up," he said to Hart, but Tony knew it was meant a little for him too.

\--

Tony always loved the "our job was successful, we got our money, let's celebrate with sex" part of his and Gibbs's routine.

Tony was going down on Gibbs - Gibbs liked Tony to do it with focus and deliberation, getting him off quickly and straightforwardly. That was okay with Tony, but he also just loved Gibbs's cock in his mouth, liked to play with the sensations, liked to laze around feeling content with his mouth full of the man he loved.

Tony had long since learned to recognize when Gibbs most wanted a quick orgasm, and Gibbs had long since learned not to say "you playing games down there, DiNozzo?"

Right now was one of the lazy times, and Tony's thoughts were drifting happily. He made a surprised noise as something exciting occurred to him. Tony pulled away from Gibbs so he could talk, his hand caressing Gibbs's cock.

"We got more money than usual for this job, right?"

"Uh-huh," replied Gibbs.

"Could we go to that resort planet, the one with the weightless sex rooms?"

"Depends on if it's one of those relaxing resorts or a carnival where everything's a loud neon advertisement."

"Definitely on the calm side," said Tony. "I know you - I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"If we can afford it I don't see why not. Show me the info - after this," Gibbs said, and pushed Tony's head gently downward in the way they both knew Tony liked.

Tony smiled, and started doing things the way Gibbs liked it best, because that made Tony happy too.


End file.
